Adventures of Legolas Greenleaf and Gilmi.
by legolasfan
Summary: The tales of Legolas,Gilmi and Legolas's friend Kadilye Sunflower. Told from Legolas's point of view.


The stars look so wonderful this evening, so brightly twinkling looking down upon you while you gaze upon them showing you the right way to go. Only that our stars showed fate upon members of our Fellowship. May their souls rest in peace in the afterlife, that is all I can wish for them. My very good friend and me made camp for the evening in the middle of a safe wood away from the Orc caves. For once we can both sleep peacefully and not worried about being attacked. In the morning we will take ourselves from this horrible place and be on our way back to where I live.  
  
Gimli asks me about if I will ever find a mate of my own, someone to be with and love. I don't know about that, I suppose I was never interested in women like some are. While yet, they are good friends, I have a very good friend who thinks highly of me at home. There is something about her, something that makes her different than the rest. I always reassure myself that it is nothing.  
  
The fire cackles giving light and warmth while we lay under the stars. Gimli is already fast asleep. But I somehow, cannot get myself to close my eyes. Like something is watching. This camp is safe, we made sure of it. I did not want to wake Gimli up, I grab my bow and move silently away.  
  
"Legolas!" says Gimli looking at me. "Where do you think your going with out me? We made a promise you know."  
  
I reply; " I know Gimli, I'm sorry to have caused you to be worried." I look onward, as my hearing and sight are far better in comparison to my dwarf companion.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
As I wasn't sure myself, I squint. Suddenly a rustling noise about ten yards from us growing nearer. It was running. What was it? It was not an orc. Orcs wouldn't dare to travel this far away from their caves.  
  
I put an arrow on my bow, and put my bow into focus to where the noise was coming from. I push the arrow back waiting patiently to be released. Gilmi gets his axe ready to attack what ever it was.  
  
"Halt!" I cry. "Stop whatever you are and show yourself, or we will attack you."  
  
"Legolas! I found you after all this time!" a female was running toward me and pounced me to the ground. Where she kept hugging me, and telling me how much she wanted to see me. I, personally, didn't know who this girl was.  
  
She stopped hugging me, and kept me on the ground still. The moonlight glimmered showing more of her face. I did know her after all.  
  
"K-Kaydilye?" I ask. She nods and lets me up. We invite her to sit at our campfire.  
  
"Remember how the council wouldn't let me leave the village? But I made my own revolt and sunk out the same night you were leaving. I did loose track of you when you split into groups, luckily I found you as you were coming here. I was so worried. But I brought my own scabbard and bow. I defended myself plenty of times." She smiled at me.  
  
"Even Orcs?" I choke. She nodded proudly. I am amazed right now not even our group of nine got rid of a cave troll like she got rid of an orc. But I am glad too, how she survived all this time. She is considered one of my closest friends. I would never forgive myself if anything had happened to her.  
  
"We should get to sleep now. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Said Gilmi, yawing.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kadilye asked sounding confused. "What about the ring?"  
  
"Back home." I say, dreamy sounding. I haven't been home in months, I suppose you can say I am homesick.  
  
"Back home? I wanted to help you. Hey, what about the ring part?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, dear friend." I lean on my back and watch the stars glitter in the velvet sky. Kadilye lies down besides me.  
  
"Remember how we did this when we were kids? All the other girls thought I was crazy hanging around a boy. We had a weird generation." Kadilye giggled, and turned on her side facing me.  
  
We both start laughing remembering past wonderful memories that the years have gave us. The world is changing so rapidly now, the innocence of this earth will not be here forever.  
  
***************  
  
I open my eyes the next morning and the sun was coming up just as beautiful as it always had. The warmness of the sun gets you awake, while the brightness of it is so brilliant. Each day will lay something new, a new experience, new friends, which that we must take for granted. I sat pondering different thoughts in my head as I'm leaning against a tree humming a tune. An old elfish type song wrote generations ago. My father never got me to learn the words to it. Why he never did, I will never know.  
  
My dear friends are still fast asleep in their dreams. I wasn't expecting Kadilye to follow us all the way here. I have to explain to her what happened to the ring when we have this morning's breakfast. I still grieve for those of the Fellowship, whom were lost, though I might act a little tough. The day Gandalf passed on was the roughest of the passing for all of us. I still thank god that I survived this time, if I die, it will be in battle.  
  
I look up at the blue sky, no clouds were visible today, the sun has finished rising and is warming the earth. Today is a good day to get ahead of our travels. I stand up from the tree, and go get some breakfast from our packs. When I open my pack, I see three apples left I collected a few days ago. This will have to do, but anything will help.  
  
Kadilye sits up and smiles at me. "Good morning Legolas!" She stretches and walks over to me.  
  
"Good morning." I reply and give her one of the apples. "Did you have a good nights rest?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking. You woke up early again didn't you?"  
  
I nod, "The sun rising is my favorite part of the day." I look back up at the sky, thinking once more.  
  
"What about the ring, Legolas, tell me about what happened to it." Kadilye asked me suddenly after a few moments of silence. I explained to her about what happened to the Fellowship and Frodo after we fell apart. When it was just Aragon, Gilmi and I.  
  
"I was too busy following you that I didn't noticed that Frodo left. All I remember is seeing Frodo a few times, I think that how it was because of the fellowship protecting him."  
  
"I've been wondering, how did you get past the mines? If you were that far behind us, you couldn't have made the bridge." I ask, just recognizing the fact about that.  
  
"Oh, the entrance was blocked, so I went the long way around. It took me six days instead of you taking four days. That's when I was worried about the catching up part."  
  
Gilmi has just woken up, we exchange morning greetings and have a chat about where we should go if we decide not to go home. We always talk about going home when Gilmi and I both know we should go and have adventures and return when we are older (well, when Gilmi is older anyway).  
  
"Have you heard about the fairy ponds?" Kadilye asked Gilmi and I as we were packing our things to get ready to leave.  
  
"You shouldn't go there," I reply suddenly. "It is quite dangerous."  
  
"Probably not as dangerous as the thing you just completed, Legolas. I had to go though the same things you had, but by myself. Come on, this will be fun and we can talk about our tales to grandkids and my mother, she would be absolutely terrified if I told her that." Kadilye smiled.  
  
I remember the little pranks she pulled on people when she was younger. And they would accuse me of pulling it because they thought she was innocent of these things. She wanted to learn how to use a bow and a small weapon, instead of learning how to do female things (that is how she described it as). Her mother always commented to me that she wanted to be like her father, who passed on, he died in battle over 3,000 years ago. I must admit, she is a natural at this kind of stuff. My father let me teach her how to use the bow, then as a birthday gift I gave her a bow that looks like mine.  
  
I look at Gilmi and he shook his head like the idea of the fairy ponds was crazy enough.  
  
"How about it? It'll be fun like I said before." Kadilye said, awaiting what Gilmi thought.  
  
"Let's travel to the next town and we can talk more about it there, and see about it. Though it does sound a little fun now." A smile forms upon my lips. Gilmi didn't mind the next town part, and agreed with us. "Alright, to get to the next town, we have to get by the Orc caves first. Maybe something will be up there."  
  
Kadilye gulped, by the way she told me about Orcs she only defended against one or two. "Let's do it!" she cried sounding more confident.  
  
***  
  
As soon as we are near the caves, I could feel their presence draw near, Kadilye felt it too. We continued onwards, by the time we reached the start of their territory about fifteen orcs were surrounding us. The ones that followed us saw our weapons about, they didn't like the looks of us. The three of us gathered together to form a plan to get rid of them.  
  
"I will take this side, Kadilye will take the side nearest her and Gilmi will have the rest. There is an even amount for all of us to have. Just be careful." I explained quickly in a hushed tone. They nodded at me, the orcs were getting ready to attack. They all launched at us.  
  
I quickly place a arrow in my bow and fling it into the Orcs head, it cried in pain, another one from behind tries to surprise attack me, I manage to impale it with the tip of my arrow. While I have time to manage I place two arrows on my bow and fling it at the Orc, which I fired an arrow at before. I suddenly duck as one tries to swing at me with his hand, I roll over by the entrance at the Orc cave. As I am doing this, I look over to see how Kadilye and Gilmi are doing.  
  
Gilmi has managed to slay three so far out of the five, as he is a good fighter. I look over at Kadilye suddenly launches herself from the tree and lands on the Orcs shoulder! She takes two arrows out and shoots it into the eyes of the Orc. It's angry so its flaying like crazy, Kadilye manages to hold on and is able to launch another arrow at its mouth. As she jumps down I rush over there finishing off the Orc. The Orcs got bored with us very quick, I guess we were not much of a challenge to them. They leave us without taking us into their hands.  
  
"If we were in the mine, they would have finished us." Gilmi explained.  
  
"It is quite strange how they left as quickly as they did also." I added. I patted Gilmi on the shoulder. "They might have seen you slaying those five and got scared all of a sudden." We always kid around like this, like we've been good companions for years.  
  
"Where is Kadilye?" I suddenly question.  
  
"Over here!" She yelled loud enough for us to find her. She was injured, she was trying to heal it using elfish healing chants. Kadilye wasn't having much luck at it. She smiles up at me.  
  
"I'm a fighter, not a doctor." She exclaimed. She took off her boot and rolled her pant leg up to her knee, it was swollen severely.  
  
"How did you do that?" I ask her.  
  
"When you saw me on top of that orc, I jumped after firing upon it and I landed on it wrong. I think I sprained it or something." Kadilye explained.  
  
"We'll be in town soon enough if we don't run into any more trouble," Gilmi warned. "Then we can get her to a doctor."  
  
"Right." I said. "I'll carry you to the town." I offer to her, holding out my hand.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need to be carried, just need someone to help me wobble about." She takes my hand and supports herself as she gets up, apparently she wasn't keeping enough balance so when she stood up she fell into my arms. I caught her but almost fell back myself. She keeps this embrace for quite a while she is tying to stand up right again.  
  
I am enchanted the whole time because this has never happened between her and me. I could smell her hair, it smelled like freshly bloomed flowers. I am so intrigued by this feeling I hold her closer for the fear of her falling again. I will catch her if she falls, and protect her against harm. After what it feels like an eternity, she lets go of this embrace. Our blue eyes meet, not wanting to part.  
  
"Hey you two!" yelled Gilmi getting both hers attention and mine. "Are we going to go now or what? It is going to be dark soon!"  
  
Kadilye and I both glance at each other as we just realized what had happen. Then we both start to laugh to make all this feelings go away so suddenly. Every once and a while we're going down the trail, I can see her stare up at me so charmingly.  
  
**  
  
Dusk is growing nearer, if it gets to dark we will have no choice but to camp out for another night. Kadilye's knee is causing her so much pain, we hurry though the thick forest which feels dangerous to be around. Back around noon, Kadilye couldn't bear to walk around on it much longer I offer to carry her on my back and she accepted. We have only stopped for food and water breaks.  
  
We can barley see without lighting some kind of source. Gilmi stops suddenly and I catch up with him moments later. I finally see what he sees, lights from houses.  
  
"Is this the village?" Gilmi asked me.  
  
"Yes, this is." I reply. I glance back at Kadilye, to see how she is doing. She smiles at me and I return it. "We should ask one of these villagers about a doctor, maybe they can lead us in the right direction." I add. I start off toward the direction of the village with Gilmi following behind me.  
  
"Can you put me down now, Legolas? I think I can try to walk on it since we are here." Kadilye asked me. Gilmi helps her get down without trying to hurt herself more than she is. I put a supportive hand around her shoulder and Gilmi grabs her hand.  
  
We enter this village, some people are out late but they turn their heads from us like they never seen visitors before. We stop and we enter a pub, it will give us time to rest our feet for awhile especially Kadilye's knee. Gilmi returns with two pints of water for me and Kadilye and him a half- pint of ale. He told how much trouble it was getting water since it was a pub. He also explained how the doctor was just right next door to this place. After we are done we will take her next door to have her checked.  
  
When we finished we left right away, and knocked on the door. The door opened up and a head peeked out it was probably the doctor. His mouth turned to a squirm and slammed the door on us.  
  
"We got an injured gal out here, why won't you help us?" Gilmi banged on the door almost getting into an outrage.  
  
The doctor opened the door once more. "I do not treat elves, if it were you(talking about Gilmi) needing personal attention from me I would be more than happy to let you in."  
  
"You don't treat elves? That is just absurd!" yelled Gilmi. "Just let us in! They will not harm you. Once you treat her we will leave and not come back."  
  
The doctor stepped outside and glanced around. "Alright, just this once." He motioned us inside, I helped Kadilye onto the table. Kadilye took off her boot and rolled up her pant leg, her knee looked awful. The doctor walked over to the table and examined her knee. "It is sprained, I will put it into a brace for you and you guys can be on your way." He finished putting the brace on Kadilye's knee to support her. I guess he didn't know magic.  
  
"You don't know magic? Any healing spells?" Gilmi peeped in suddenly as he was working.  
  
"I do." Was all the doctor said.  
  
"Can't you just say a healing spell and have her out of pain faster?"  
  
"No, I don't do the healing spell thing often. If you want her to get out of pain faster then go to the next town. Couple days walk from here, her brace should last until then."  
  
"What is in the next town?" I ask the doctor.  
  
"Stuff and people I don't want to even mention." The doctor seemed to have summed up the entire town.  
  
"Thank you," I say, and I help Kadilye down from the table. I am still helping her stand and probably will until the next town. Kadilye says her thanks as we leave the doctor's office and head for out of town, tonight we will camp for once. And then travel when the sun gets it's brightest the next day. What was in the next town puzzled us all as we walked down the trail giving our thoughts on the whole thing the doctor had said. We will find out soon enough. 


End file.
